A trip to the ER
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: JJ, Reid and Morgan go investigate a possible lead at an abandoned construction sight for an UnSub, while the others go search his house. A fight breaks out and one of them gets hurt badly. The team and Will are featured in this one shot. Set in season 8 :)


**So far we have yet to see JJ get a little more hurt on Criminal Minds. So, just thought this was one way it could go down :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

"JJ, Reid you guys go through the main entrance. I'll take Sheriff Forbes and we'll take the back of the building, alright?" Morgan directed as they gathered by the hood of the SUV.

The team had gotten a lead on where this guy could be hiding, but there were two possible locations so they split up. Hotch, Rossi and Blake took the guy's home address while they took his old work place: an abandoned construction site. They had five floors of this apartment block to search, and with only four of them, they had to be careful and on high alert.

"We'll take the first floor and you two head for the second." He added and then pulled out his gun, a sign that he was ready to put the plan into action.

The four of them started walking towards the almost completed block, guns drawn, before the small group broke in two. Before JJ opened the door she glanced at Spencer, who was looking slightly nervous, and gave him a reassuring nod. With her left hand she opened the door and snuck inside, Reid following her swiftly. Immediately the stairs leading to the second level were spotted to their left. There were things scattered along the floor ranging from old wires, bricks and wooden planks to rusty tools or metal pipes, all able to be used as a possible weapon if needed.

JJ's heart was hammering fast as they walked to the bottom of the steps, trigger fingers at the ready and torches illuminating the path ahead.

"_We're in_" she heard Morgan say in her earpiece as they tackled the dangerous looking staircase that were ridden with dangerous objects. Once they reached the top, Reid whispered, " You take the last three rooms, I'll take these three". JJ nodded and quickly checked that no one was looming in the doorways on the way to her assigned rooms.

She entered the first apartment and quickly scanned her surroundings for anything that looked like a body. _Everything good so far_ she thought and moved to the bedroom, _clear, _and then went to check the bathroom, _safe._

"Spence, room…" she read the number on the just-cleared room's door "2D clear" she quietly informed him and then went to do the same to the remaining rooms.

She was leaving the last room when she heard "_JJ, I've got a body." _Reid said.

"What room? My one's are all clear."

"_2C. I'm gonna check for a pulse. You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." _the younger profiler told her.

She took a breath and went to the next flight of stairs. Gun and light pointing forward, she carefully moved up until she reached the top. Rounding the corner quickly, making no noise, she faced the long corridor. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. JJ took the first step towards the nearest room but stopped in her tracks when she heard a footstep and then a hooded figure exit the second last apartment, completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"FBI, don't move!" JJ raised her voice, filling the long corridor. The man jumped at the sudden noise and searched for the source, eye's meeting with the blonde agent. "Let me see your hands" she ordered with her gun pointed right at him.

There was a small moment of silence as both of them eyed up one another before the man sprinted towards the stairs leading to the third floor. "Hey! Stop!" JJ ordered once again as she took off after the runner. She stopped when her foot touched the first step and swiftly checked that he wasn't waiting for her at the top. "Morgan, I've got something!" she shouted into her mic, but left it at that since she didn't want to let the UnSub know she was now at the top. She craned her neck and looked around the corner to make sure the corridor was clear before moving forward. She just saw a blur before it disappeared at the end of the hall by the next flight. "Morgan, he's heading to the forth floor" she told him and then tried to close the distance between her and the man.

Scanning the staircase quickly she then took the steps two at a time. "_JJ, wait for us. Don't go after him until you've got backup. We'll get him on the roof an-" _she removed her earpiece. Morgan's voice was distracting her and stopped her from hearing anything in her surroundings. She tried to slow her breathing, afraid that he might hear her.

This time when she stepped out onto the corridor, she heard a 'whoosh' sound before seeing the hooded man swing a plank at her. She had enough time to bring her arms up to shield her head before her right arm and shoulder were struck hard, enough force to knock her to her knees, her hands landing on the floor. The tight grip she had on her gun and flashlight loosened and that was enough to get them knocked out of her grasp when he kicked her armed hand, his knee catching her jaw at the same time. Her Glock skidded across the floor and got lost among the rubble in the corner.

JJ took another kick, but this time to her midsection. The wind was knocked out of her and had her lying on the floor on her side. She grunted, but could take it since the vest had cushioned the kick. The man started to turn and run again, so she quickly got to her feet, grabbed the back of his jumper to slow him down and then wrapped her arms around his neck, just like Morgan taught her to, to put him in a sleeper hold.

He brought his hands to her arm to try and loosen her tight hold and then used his weight to push her back until she hit a wall. She grunted when her head bounced off the concrete, his body crushing her. This gave him the opportunity to fling his head back, smacking the back of his skull against her nose, and then bring his elbow to her midsection.

Now free of her grip, he turned and swung his fist to connect it with the side of her jaw. She winced and dropped to one knee, her left arm shielding her from him.

"JJ! JJ, we're coming!" Reid shouted from the lower level, sounding very close to the stairs leading here.

This gave her hope. The fight was almost over. The UnSub knew he was about to be caught, so he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer to the stairs Reid would be running up. _He's going to push me down the stairs_ she copped, so she punched the back of his knee which made that leg buckle, but not freeing her from his grip.

"Let go!" she shouted and twisted the arm grabbing her hair, making him shout out in pain. The next thing that happened she was not expecting. She had his arm in a painful hold, yet he pushed through the pain and grabbed the front of her vest and pulled her past him and over the top step.

She wrapped her already sore arms up around her pounding head just in time before her hip connected with one of the steps. "Ugh!" she grunted painfully and felt her body roll from the momentum. Her legs were hitting off the metal banisters, which were slowing her down somewhat, but when her knee whacked off one she screamed out in pain. Her hands, elbows, ribs, legs, and feet were taking quite the battering from each step she bounced off and crashed into an open toolbox.

Her side landed on the floor hard, she let out a groan and felt the odd object fall on or near her. She was in so much pain, and the room was spinning…everything hurt, everything throbbed and stung. She closed her eyes.

"JJ!" she heard her name but didn't answer. "JJ, can you hear me?" A hand lightly touched her shoulder, making her wince. "Morgan, we're going to need an ambulance, now!" She could hear him say.

Her leg…her leg was so sore…she opened her eyes and blinked to try and help focus her blurry vision

"He's probably headed towards the roof. I've got JJ, he pushed her down the stairs" Reid said into his mic.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to see Spencer leaning over her, a worried expression on his face "JJ, don't move. I need to examine your injuries" he told her, but she found it hard to focus on anything he was saying. Her head pounded like crazy, wave after painful wave.

"My head…my head and leg hurt" she croaked and brought her hand to where her forehead stung. She groaned when her hand came away warm and sticky…bloody.

"You most likely have a concussion, a few bruised ribs and your leg…" he stopped suddenly.

_Why did he stop talking? Was he back? Back to finish her off? _She turned her head to look back at Reid through scrunched eyes. "Spence?" she asked, her voice mixed with confusion and worry. The light hurt her eyes but she had managed to see him staring at her lower half, his face pale. She followed his line of sight and was wondering what had him so freaked until she saw it…a giant nail was sticking out of her left thigh. At first it was hard to grasp, but once she did, she felt sick. It wasn't that she was squeamish. She could deal with blood and dead bodies and all that, but the fact that a nail was buried half way into _her_ leg made her light headed.

Reid was about to say something but the sound of a gunshot above them stopped him. "Morgan? Morgan, what happened?" They both looked up the stairs

"Spence, go. They might need you." JJ said as she placed her hand on the ground to push her up into a sitting position. When he didn't move she paused what she was doing and met his eyes "I'll be fine, go" she told him and got a small smile and a nod before he pulled his gun out and went to investigate.

She watched him make his way up slowly and frowned when he turned back to look at her "JJ, put your earpiece in" he spoke lowly and then he disappeared around the corner at the top.

JJ dragged herself back to rest against the wall, her legs straight out in front of her, careful not to hit off the nail. Once she was settled somewhat comfortably, she grabbed the earpiece and placed it back in her ear. Just as she was going to check in with Reid did she hear something coming from where he had just disappeared moments ago. Her heart jumped and she swallowed and went to reach for her gun when she remembered it was kicked from her hands during the fight. "Crap" she hissed. Either the UnSub retrieved her Glock or it was still somewhere upstairs. She looked around quickly for something to use as a weapon, but realized it wouldn't do much if he was armed with her gun.

"JJ, Morgan got him" she heard in her earpiece and the slight echo coming from close by. She sighed in relief and dropped the pipe she had picked up. JJ wiped her hands off the side of her pants and then tried to stand. She didn't want to just sit here and since it wasn't life threatening she shuffled up the wall until she got to her feet.

Spencer made his way back down to her and when he saw her up he started to protest "Paramedic's are 2 minutes out." He stood side by side to her and wrapped his arm around her waist just as she brought her arm around the back of his neck, almost acting as a crutch. "You really should be sitting JJ." He told her, but he knew she wouldn't listen to his 'medical advise' so he lifted his free hand to grab her hand at his shoulder and started walking towards the stairs leading down.

Morgan met them on the second floor stairs so he quickly went to take the other side of the injured blonde, which helped get to ground floor much quicker.

"Can't they just pull this thing out of my leg and stitch me up?" JJ asked, hoping she didn't have to go to the emergency room…plus, the amount of paperwork this would pile up to was what she wanted to avoid. They were now outside and heading for the ambulance. She winced when she put too much weight on the injured leg and went back to hopping.

"You were just pushed down a flight of stairs. You're lucky you weren't killed JJ" Derek said and then helped her sit on the gurney that had been wheeled over to her.

The sound of Derek's cell ringing ended that 'argument'. He answered with the regular 'Yeah Hotch?' and walked a few steps away to give them space while they loaded JJ into the back of the ambulance.

"You mind if I ride along?" Reid asked the paramedic

"Not at all, hop in" the woman answered, so he did just that.

Before the doors shut, Morgan returned from the phone call, "I'll be following you guys. Sheriff is taking the UnSub back to the station"

JJ pushed herself up so she was resting on her elbows "Derek that's not necessary. Spence is already coming" She didn't need them making a big deal out of this. It's not like she was shot or on deathbed.

"Hotch will meet us at the hospital" he added, ignoring what she just said

"Great" she croaked and then laid back until her head touched the mattress, hearing the engine start and doors slam.

* * *

Now on the jet home to Virginia, JJ was given the couch to lie down on. She had taken some pain medication to help deal with the headache before she awkwardly tackled the steps of the jet with her crutches. She wondered how Reid managed these contraptions for months because after having them for only an hour she hated them. She had to get a tetanus shot for the nail, and some stitches on her forehead, elbow, thigh and her palm…the other injuries she had sustained were a couple bruised ribs, scraped and bruised hip and shoulder, and a black eye. And finally, to make things even more ridiculous and unnecessary, JJ had to be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair by Morgan while Spencer carried her crutches.

All was quiet in the jet's cabin. Rossi and Blake were quietly chatting away at the table, Hotch had already started on his paperwork, Morgan was listening to music as usual, and Reid had just sat down at the end of the couch.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but she could tell he wanted to. She also had an inkling what he was going to say so she started first, breaking the silence "Spence, I'm fine. It's not your fault this happened." she told him softly, giving him a warm smile.

He turned to look at her and gave her a halfhearted smile, not truly believing her words, then cast his eyes to where the nail had been sticking out. He frowned slightly "I should've gone with you" was all he said, his eyes looking sad.

JJ pushed herself up so she could get closer to Reid, holding back the wince, and placed her hand on top of his. She saw him look at their joined hands and then met her eyes "I'm okay. You were just doing your job…if anyone's to blame, it's me" she told him. The smile she gave him made him do that cute scrunched up smile that made him look like a little kid…sort of like Henry did when she caught him in a lie and he tried to keep a straight face.

He nodded "I would've offered you a lift home if I drove to work" he joked, making her laugh and then got up and returned to his original seat.

* * *

Hotch had insisted JJ went home the minute they arrived back at the BAU. Morgan offered to drive her home which she gladly accepted, not wanting to wake Will who was battling a cold at the moment and drag him out of bed.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" he asked with a unsure look on his face. The blonde had her go-bag slung over her shoulder and had just managed to shut the door of his SUV without falling over. She had the door open before he had time to cut the engine and help her out.

"I'm good, thanks for the lift" she said through the open window

"Anytime Blondie" he smirked

"Night" she said and then turned and hobbled up the driveway. She didn't want an audience when she tackled the task of unlocking her front door so she looked back and waved, hinting that she'll be fine and that he should head on home.

After 5 minutes or so, she finally had the front door locked up and her go-bag left by the door. The hall light was still on, but the rest of the house was left in darkness. Her hands and under her arms were sore from leaning on the crutches, her head felt heavy, her muscles exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the next few days. She made her way to their bedroom, silently thanking that the hall floor was carpet and not wood…otherwise she would've been heard clicking with every step she took with the crutches.

JJ pushed the bedroom over and snuck in, careful not to wake a sleeping Will. Her make-up had already been removed at the hospital so all she had to do was change clothes. She waited a moment to let her eyes adjust before putting her crutches against the wall and then tried out her injured leg. It hurt was an understatement. Not only did she have the stitches on her thigh, but also her knee felt like someone took an aluminium bat to it. All that could be heard was the soft slow breathing of Will

She pulled off her top and bra and picked up one of Will's t-shirts. Now the pants…opening the button of her jeans, she carefully slid them down to the back of her thighs. She was midway freeing one of her legs when Will suddenly let out a loud sneeze, giving her a fright and knocking her off balance. She tried to ground the trapped foot but it was caught up in her pants so she had no choice but to fall back on the bed, which scared Will.

"What the?…" his voice hoarse and heavy with sleep. He turned his bedside lamp on and discovered a battered and bruised JJ sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry" she whispered with an apologetic smile. His hair was all over the place, his nose red from all the tissues, and had bags under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked after noticing the few scrapes and bruises, the bags under her eyes, as well as the small bandage on her face. "You look…tired" She removed the pants and gently got into bed beside him. Before she could pull the duvet over her, Will saw the bandage on her leg "What the hell happened on that case?" this time serious. It wasn't the first time his wife returned home with a few bumps and bruises, but this was new

"I fell on a nail" she told him sleepily, not wanting to get into it at this time. Technically it was true, she had fallen, or rolled onto a nail.

Will, too tired to ask about it more, turned the light off and cuddled up beside JJ. He sniffled and had to turn away from her to cough before resuming his position beside her "I don't wanna sound cocky, but I think we have a good chance at winnin''most attractive couple' right about now" he joked at both of their expense, making her laugh and then soon both fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you like it :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
